


no plan

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, also that bc damen is fucking BESOTTED lads!!!, i guess?, of course!! bc i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: ‘Anyway, I’m in love.’‘Oh, congrats,’ Damen said cheerfully, slapping Auguste’s shoulder. ‘With who?’‘Not sure,’ Auguste said, opening the door for them. ‘He got hit by a car.’Laurent’s eyebrows disappeared up under the hair twisting over his forehead. ‘Pardon?’





	no plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exalted_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalted_one/gifts).



> hey pals. it's been a fucking rough week over here ~~both for me personally _and_ my city~~ so here's my attempt to cheer up myself (or anyone else who might need it).
> 
> as a bonus, it was _someone's_ birthday and they neglected to tell me until the day of *squints* but happy birthday frend! sadly not as much nikauste as either of us would like but,, alas. what can ya do. hope u had a great day!! 💕💕
> 
> (title bc i've been listening exclusively to _wasteland, baby!_ for the last like, week)

Auguste was outside the restaurant waiting for his brother when he met the love of his life. Or, not necessarily _met_ him, more like saw him. As he was hit by a car. Laurent was running late, as usual, probably from being fucked within an inch of his life by his boyfriend, as usual, so Auguste was outside, leaning against the brick wall and trying to become one with his scarf. That was when it happened.

A guy was crossing the street, and a car came screeching across and straight into him. Auguste’s heart dropped, thinking he’d have to use his lax first aid skills, as he saw him roll over the hood then back again to land on the road, with the reflexes of a cat.

‘You don’t get to kill me! I’m fucking indestructible!’ the guy bellowed, slamming his palms on the car’s bonnet, before he shook himself and continued towards where Auguste was standing, now openly gaping at him as he headed for the restaurant.

‘Oh my God,’ Auguste breathed, as he watched the guy pull his hair up into a bun and somehow open the doors with his elbow.

‘Are you okay?’

Auguste turned to where Laurent had appeared next to him, hair tousled, and with Damen at his side, looking much the same. ‘Are you two late because you were fucking?’

Damen blushed and gaped, but Laurent swooped in smoothly, with a simple, ‘Yes, and?’

Auguste narrowed his eyes. ‘That’s rude. Anyway, I’m in love.’

‘Oh, congrats,’ Damen said cheerfully, slapping Auguste’s shoulder. ‘With who?’

‘Not sure,’ Auguste said, opening the door for them. ‘He got hit by a car.’

Laurent’s eyebrows disappeared up under the hair twisting over his forehead. ‘Pardon?’

‘Some guy just got hit by a car and yelled about being indestructible, and I’m in love with him,’ Auguste explained, giving his name at the front desk and following the server to their table. ‘I think he came in here, so keep an eye out.’

‘What does he look like?’ Damen asked, pulling out Laurent’s chair for him, seemingly without realising.

‘You. Kinda. Same hair, maybe a little longer.’

‘Oh,’ Damen said, exchanging a glance with Laurent, like they knew something he didn’t.

‘You know, I recently got trapped in a dumpster because I was rescuing a pizza,’ Auguste said, picking up the menu and scanning it. He’d never been here before, but Damen had recommended it, saying he knew the head chef or something. ‘I had to survive in there for like an hour waiting for someone to come down to open it.’

Laurent blinked politely. ‘You what?’

‘Like Oscar the Grouch,’ Auguste nodded. ‘I think I gave my neighbour a heart attack when she opened it. I think I might’ve hissed at the daylight.’

‘What – and I cannot stress this enough, Auguste – the _fuck_?’

Auguste shrugged, turning the page from entrées to mains. ‘I also recently slept on my kitchen floor to try and align my back, and then I did it again the next day for fun.’

Laurent stared at him in disbelief, as Damen picked up the line of questioning. ‘Auguste, can I ask _why_ you did that, and also why you’re now telling us?’

‘I’m a survivor, Damen,’ Auguste said, making a noise of approval at the selection of dishes. ‘That guy, he was, too. I think we should get married. Imagine how strong our babies would be. They’d be like… Hercules.’

Damen nodded in agreement. ‘Demi-gods.’

‘You two –’ Laurent stopped with a huff. ‘Auguste, do I need to refresh your mind on how babies are made?’

‘I know how babies are made,’ Auguste said, waving a hand dismissively. ‘We might not be able to make babies, but we won’t know unless we try, and I think we’d have a _lot_ of fun trying.’

‘Auguste, this is a quality establishment,’ Laurent said, folding his menu and slapping his brother’s arm with it.

‘Oh, like _you two_ aren’t doing the exact same thing.’

‘He has a point,’ Damen muttered, leaning towards Laurent. ‘I bet, right now, you –’

‘Nope,’ Laurent said, swinging his menu in the other direction and holding it in front of Damen like a warning.

‘Right.’

‘Hello, sluts,’ someone said, arriving at their table and immediately fist bumping Damen and a reluctant Laurent. ‘What do you want?’

‘Sorry, is that how you greet people here?’ Auguste asked.

‘Oh, my bad, dude,’ the guy grinned. ‘Lazar, I’ll be your server.’

‘He’s dating my friend,’ Damen explained. ‘This is Auguste, Laurent’s brother.’

‘Ah,’ Lazar looked over Auguste. ‘Cool. Order?’

‘Tell Nik to surprise me,’ Damen said. ‘And I think Laurent will have a mystery salad?’

Laurent nodded. ‘No super spicy surprises this time, preferably.’

‘Noted,’ Lazar said. ‘And you?’

‘I’ll just have a Caesar, I think. And a mystery entrée? Can I say that?’

‘Sure. Any allergies?’

‘Nope.’

‘Awesome. I’ll let Nik know you’re here,’ Lazar said, saluting them and heading off to the kitchens.

‘He seems… fun,’ Auguste said. ‘He’s not going to poison me, is he?’

‘Nah, probably not,’ Damen said. ‘He’ll probably order you something you’ll like, actually, but everything here is really good anyway, so.’

‘Oh. Who’s Nik?’

‘Haven’t you met him?’ Laurent asked. ‘You’ll like Nik.’

‘Hey, buddy!’ a… vaguely familiar voice called.

‘Nik!’ Damen brightened, standing and pulling a vaguely familiar head of hair into a bro hug. ‘How’s it going?’

‘Good, got slammed into by a car earlier,’ Nik said, and _oh god_ , that was _the_ guy. The love of Auguste’s life.

_I love you._

Nik stopped talking and turned to Auguste, looking at him strangely, and –

‘I said that out loud?’ Auguste guessed.

‘Yes,’ Nik said slowly. ‘Were you standing outside?’

‘You rolled off that car like a… like a fucking… like _Catwoman_.’

‘Thank you?’

‘It was –’ _hot._ Auguste snapped his mouth shut and looked determinedly to his menu.

‘I think he has a crush on you, dude,’ Damen said conversationally.

‘I mean, he’s not bad,’ Nik said. ‘Even if he does look a little too much like Laurent for my liking.’

‘Fuck off,’ Laurent said cheerfully.

Nik laughed. ‘What’s his name?’

‘Auguste.’

‘Auguste,’ Nik said, and Auguste groaned a little. God, his name sounded good coming from that mouth. ‘I gotta get back to the kitchen. I’ll see you later, dude.’

‘Yep, see ya, bro,’ Damen said, waving as Nik headed back to the kitchen.

‘So, I was right,’ Laurent said, as soon as Nik was out of earshot. ‘You do like Nik.’

‘I mean, I don’t know him,’ Auguste sighed. ‘But he’s hot. And indestructible.’

‘Definitely indestructible,’ Damen agreed. ‘You want me to set you two up?’

‘Is he even – would he?’

Damen shrugged. ‘I mean, yeah.’

‘Oh. Yeah, I – cool, sure, yeah.’

Laurent raised an eyebrow at his brother trying desperately to maintain composure, and shot Damen a look, which was received with a nod. ‘I think your mystery entrée is here.’

They settled to their food, Auguste to his entrée (kalamari – delicious as he’d been told) and Laurent and Damen to a small, shared platter, where they fed each other bits and pieces (or, rather, Laurent grimaced upon accidentally picking up an olive, and shoved it into Damen’s mouth as he started to talk) and the topic of Nik was dropped.

It stayed that way all through dinner, too, up until they were presented with dessert menus by Lazar (“Nik says the special today is a bitchin’ mudcake with a berry compote and house-made vanilla ice cream, if you want?”) and apparently Nik was going on break, because he came out with the desserts and dropped into their table, swiping his finger through the compote on Damen’s plate.

He hummed and nodded. ‘God, I’m a genius.’

Damen gave him a high five and slid the plate closer as Nik pulled a spoon from somewhere. They started chatting about something, and Auguste half-heartedly ate his dessert as he watched them.

He looked up with a jolt as there was a sharp pain in his shin.

Laurent was glaring at him meaningfully, making jabbing motions towards Nik, who was now discussing a date with Damen for the gym early tomorrow morning.

Auguste set his jaw and kicked Laurent back, apparently misaiming, if Damen’s squeak of pain and look of betrayal in his direction was any indication. Laurent stifled a laugh with a spoonful of crème brulee, and kicked Auguste again.

The kicking achieved nothing, and Nik left the table to go back to the kitchen, without a word from Auguste.

‘You’re such a disaster,’ Laurent said, rolling his eyes. ‘Honestly, just ask him out. You’re embarrassing.’

‘And you _kicked_ me,’ Damen added, leaning down dramatically to rub his leg.

Auguste didn’t dignify either of them with a response, instead choosing to glare at them, as Laurent slid his dessert to Damen to finish off.

They made conversation until the plates were cleared and Lazar brought their bill over. Laurent slid a card in the folder and handed it back, ignoring Auguste’s squawk of protest, with a short, ‘No.’

Auguste rolled his eyes and stood to swing his coat on, shooting a longing glance towards the kitchen. He supposed, if Nik was Damen’s friend, then they’d surely run into each other again at some point. ‘Well,’ he said, sounding maybe a little more distant than he would’ve liked. ‘Thanks for dinner.’

‘No problem,’ Damen said, adjusting Laurent’s scarf absently as Lazar returned with the card and receipt. ‘Do you, uh – I can give Nik your number, if –’

‘No,’ Auguste interrupted. ‘No, thank you. It’s fine. Just a… momentary infatuation.’

‘As you do, when you watch someone get hit by a car,’ Laurent said drily, taking Damen’s hand, as they left their table for the exit.

‘Well, yeah, nothing gets the blood pumping like potential death, right?’

‘Right,’ Laurent agreed, as Damen pushed open the door for them to the chilly air.

‘Hey!’

Auguste paused on the footpath, just in time to see Nik weaving his way through the tables and approaching the door. He frowned as Nik nearly opened the door and hit him in the face before he could step back.

‘You’re cute,’ Nik said, stopping in front of Auguste and grinning at him.

‘Oh. Thank you, so are –’ Auguste’s words were muffled, and he made a noise of surprise as Nik kissed him for a moment. His mouth dropped a little as he chased Nik when he pulled away. ‘Uh –’

‘I need to get back,’ Nik interrupted, sliding a piece of paper into Auguste’s pocket. ‘I have tomorrow off. Text me if you’re free.’

‘Oh, sure, yeah, I’ll… do that,’ Auguste trailed off, as Nik slipped back inside, waving to them through the window.

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, before Damen yawned dramatically. ‘Anyway, I’m tired, we’re gonna go, and you’re welcome.’

‘What for?’ Auguste asked faintly.

‘That.’

‘Oh,’ Auguste nodded. ‘Yeah. Thank you.’

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](http://twitter.com/daamiaanos) and [tumblr](http://damiaanos.tumblr.com) are a bit dark n gloomy at the moment, but idk u can follow me if u want, bc there'll be sunshine after this rain.


End file.
